Pequeña muestra de amor
by Shirakatsu Kazuya
Summary: Muchos olvidan que, para ser alguien grande, primero se debe ser pequeño. No importa lo débil que sea ese gesto, puede ser enorme con el paso del tiempo. [Headcanon only Miyuki Kazuya. OneShot.]


Los textos en cursiva son recuerdos y las comillas señalizan los pensamientos de Kazuya.

Una moneda nueva fue bien recibida en aquel viejo tarro de lata. Llevaba ya un par de meses haciendo esa pequeña recolecta personal sin ningún prematuro objetivo. Quizá un nuevo guante o aquella bonita gorra blanca que vio en un local cerca del Kinder. Mamá había prometido comprarle una hace tiempo pero ese tiempo fue el despiadado traidor que no le dio una segunda oportunidad. Ahora las hojas de cerezo bailaban en las afueras de su ventana indicando la frescura de los primeros días primaverales. No había frío pero su madre le había indicado varias veces que debía usar un abrigo liviano para salir durante esos días porque fácilmente podía pescar un resfriado. Recordó esa tarde y su respuesta había sido "ma, pero yo no sé pescar". Ah, la dulce esencia de la inocencia y memorias infantes. Ella simplemente rió y esperó que su hijo nunca aprendiera a pescar enfermedades. Por suerte esa habilidad nunca entró dentro de sus hobbies. O intereses, siquiera. Su vida ya estaba girando alrededor del béisbol.

A veces el mundo es tan grande que se olvida de los pequeños detalles. Países diminutos que terminan quedando en el olvido, siendo suplantados por grandes naciones, imperios invencibles y políticos idealistas. Un mundo donde los menores gestos, la simpleza, es símbolo de pobreza, desinterés y fruto de la angustia.

"Pero muchos olvidan que, para ser alguien grande, primero se debe ser pequeño. No importa lo débil que sea ese gesto, puede ser enorme con el paso del tiempo."

Esa enseñanza, esas simples palabras, habían brotado repentinamente mientras el recuerdo de su madre aun yacía presente en su mente. En su corto período materno, logró darle a su pequeño algunos refranes y lecciones de vida que debían acompañarlo siempre mientras crecía. Si ella no podía estar a su lado, lo estaría de alguna forma. Y así había sido. Kazuya la tenía en mente día y noche cuando despertaba y antes de irse a dormir, porque podía jurar que escuchaba su nana y sus "buenos días" sin falta. Pero...poco a poco aquello se fue transformando en un bonito recuerdo que tomaba fuerza en momentos de nostalgia.

Como ahora.

—Mamá, ¿quieres que gaste éste dinero en esa gorra que me prometiste? ¿O debería guardar para la preparatoria?— habló para sí mientras agitaba la lata entre sus pequeñas manitos. Había tenido que arrastrar una banqueta hacia la ventana para poder explorar las afueras, pues su pequeña estatura no le brindaba lo necesario. Bajó de un pequeño salto y corrió hacia su mesa de noche para depositar el pequeño tarro-alcancía sobre ella— siguen siendo solo monedas. Espero que a papá le den billetes alguna vez— refunfuñó lanzándose boca abajo sobre la cama.

Como si cupieran dudas sobre sus gustos, la prueba de ello era cada rincón de su habitación. Desde la puerta hacia el armario de tamaño mediano todo estaba decorado en tonos azules y blancos junto a decoraciones variadas pertenecientes al mundo del béisbol. Su madre compró una vez una revista que venía con un bonus de cinco posters de las grandes estrellas de la MLB actuales. Por supuesto, él ya estaba introducido al mundo del "Rey de los Deportes" gracias a su tío, hermano de su madre. También era catcher y los visitaba únicamente para fiestas importantes menos el cumpleaños de su padre. Ellos no se llevaban bien, poco se hablaban cuando apenas cruzaban las miradas. Quizá eran cosas de adultos, nunca supo por qué su relación era distante y tensa cuando se suponía que eran familia. Aiko, la madre, los había excusado diciendo que ambos eran un poco groseros y tímidos, una mala combinación para un par de hombres viejos y aburridos. Kazuya rió para complacerla pero, pese a sus tres años, no era ciego para muchos detalles. Dicen que los niños son muy sinceros y entienden cosas demasiado rápido aun para su edad. Y ese era su caso, por eso su madre siempre le dijo que era un "niño especial".

Toshio, su tío materno, no era muy bueno en su puesto pero sí respetado por su liderazgo y bateo. Las pocas veces que se quedaba hasta la cena ayudaba al pequeño Kazuya a dormir contando algunas de sus aventuras en el diamante. Habló sobre los jardineros, el pitcher y la maravillosa sensación de hacerlo brillar en el montículo como la estrella del equipo. El poder pulir sus habilidades, hacerle ver al mundo de lo que ese ser podía llegar a hacer con sólo un guante, un cúmulo de tierra bajo sus pies y una redonda pelota de béisbol. Kazuya quedó fascinado con sus discursos y decidió ir por el mismo camino bajo su ala de inspiración. Aún era de pequeña edad para ser tan ambicioso, pero… ¿Quién se resiste a un adorable niño con un gran sueño? Aiko no fue la excepción y, juntando el dinero, fue capaz de comprar un guante de catcher y una pelotita. Pero luego del más triste acontecimiento en su historia, Toshio no regresó a esa casa jamás. Ni siquiera visitaba el cementerio por el cumpleaños de su hermana.

Con el tiempo, Kazuya supo la verdad. A la edad de cinco años fue lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente y saciar su inocente curiosidad con su padre en una de las escasas cenas que podían compartir juntos. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral, pues Toku no disfrutaba mucho del habla mientras se comía y más teniendo trabajo esperándolo en el taller. Las primeras dos veces, ignoró a su hijo en un afán de evitar el tema relacionado al pasado. Pero el pequeño insistía demasiado y llegaba a ser molesto.

[— _Kazuya… ¿podemos tener una cena en paz? ¿Qué tanto quieres saber?_ — _respondió el hombre con impaciencia en su cansada voz._

 _Miyuki iba a desistir por deseo a no arruinar una de las pocas noches juntos. Apretó sus pequeñas manitas en puños y suspiró en silencio antes de responder._

— _¿Por qué…? Uhmm…— se removió en la silla jugando con el arroz sobre su planto, comida preparada por él mismo, y balanceaba sus pies colgantes con nerviosismo— ¿Por qué tío Toshio no ha regresado desde ese día? ¿Crees que mamá está enojada porque no viene a visitarnos? ¿Por qué él y tú se llevaban tan mal? Mamá había dicho que era porque son aburridos y tímidos. No podían hablarse por eso ¡Pero soy muy listo y sé que no es así! — finalizó con orgullo. Ciertamente esperaba un reconocimiento de su parte debido a su memoria e interés, pero Toku simplemente suspiró de cansancio y pesadez._

 _El silencio se hizo más presente durante un largo minuto. Tal vez su padre no confesaba una verdad dura, después de todo se trataba de un niño con apenas cinco años, pero tarde o temprano debía decirlo. Dejó su vajilla sucia en el lavabo y regresó a su asiento. Antes de hablar quitó su gorra y fijó su gris mirada en el pequeño. Kazuya sabía que nada con esa mirada podría ser positivo. Se había acostumbrado a ella desde que Aiko murió y él le dio la noticia. Apoyó toda su espalda en la silla y apretó los labios._

— _Toshio sabía que Aiko tenía cáncer desde hacen dos años y no fue capaz de decirlo— respondió al fin. Hizo una corta pausa para beber un trago de cerveza— podríamos haberla tratado a tiempo y sobrevivir. Pero el maldito no fue capaz de abrir la boca— sentenció cerrando las manos en puños._

 _Miyuki no tenía por qué decir algo. Tampoco encontraba las palabras correctas para, siquiera, consolar a su padre. Ni las lágrimas tenían el valor de asomarse. Lágrimas que luchó por esconder desde que su madre había fallecido.]_

Recordar a su tío le había hecho revivir esa pequeña charla de no hace mucho. Aiko falleció cuando Kazuya tenía cuatro años y la conversación con su padre había sido cinco meses después. Ahora tenía cinco de edad con una memoria traicionera pero con un corazón de hierro que desde niño podía soportar lo que fuese. Pero no su ausencia. No el fantasma de su querida madre. Quería estar con ella desesperadamente y, pese a que era rotunda y lógicamente imposible, verla. Abrazarla. O al menos a Toshio, él revivía muchos momentos de sus tiempos dorados. Ambos estaban borrados del mapa, no entendía por qué no visitaba a su hermana si llevar una rosa bastaba aunque fuese un pequeño gesto que, para su madre, era algo enorme. Por qué no llamaba para saber cómo estaban. Por qué no lo visitaba para su cumpleaños. Por qué esa ausencia total.

"¿Por qué?" pensó mientras acurrucaba su cuerpo sobre el colchón en torno a su primer guante de béisbol. "¿Por qué me has dejado solo? ¿Puedes decirle a Toshio que vuelva?". Tenía el rostro escondido entre el cuero y sus cortos bracitos en un casi útil intento por esconder sus ojos cristalizados por lágrimas amenazando con caer. Con tan solo cinco años… ¿Podías sentir la sensación de haberlo perdido todo?

—No encuentro otra salida, Miyuki-san— se oyó decir a una desconocida voz masculina proveniente de la cocina. La puerta de su cuarto estaba ligeramente abierta y el sonido que llegaba era bastante pobre. Sólo oía la voz de ese sujeto, a no ser que su padre no tuviese palabras para lo que fuese que sucedía. Dubitativo, se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando si era o no buena idea espiar, seguramente, asuntos de negocios de su padre— dudo que pueda conseguir el dinero para seguir manteniendo el taller—. Nuevamente ese silencio, "¿papá respondía o no?" — Escuche, sólo tengo una opción. "Aceros Miyuki" es su empresa para fines de lucro, lo que mantiene a su familia de dos personas. No está mal, pero si quiere mantenerlo todo eso simplemente es insuficiente y más con algunas de sus deudas. Sugiero…—.

— ¿Hipotecar la casa? — ahora la voz de su padre era firme, estridente y clara. Estaba molesto. Kazuya no entendía nada sobre términos de adultos y ni siquiera sabía quién era ese desconocido en su hogar. Saltó de la cama y se asomó levemente por la puerta siendo derrotado por los deseos de la curiosidad— no puedo hacerlo. No tendría donde diablos vivir.

"¿Ese sujeto de traje nos está echando de nuestra propia casa?". Miyuki frunció el ceño y torció los labios en un puchero de molestia. No podía permitir que ese hombre de hablar extraño viniese a usurpar su hogar diciendo tales tonterías. Además ¿Qué era exactamente "hipotecar"? Frustrado por el sujeto que no debía estar allí, más la impotencia de no comprender nada, abrió la puerta de la habitación y, fingiendo la típica inocencia de su edad con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, caminó hacia su padre, del cual jaló del borde de la camiseta para atraer su atención. Toku se sobresaltó y estaba a punto de soltar una palabrota debido al susto. Pero cerró la boca de golpe en cuanto vio a su hijo.

—Papá— comenzó. Le lanzó una mirada confusa y molesta al hombre— ¿Qué es…?— calló para recordar bien aquella nueva y extraña palabra— ¿Hicotecar? No…Uhmm…Hitopecar…— frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo— ¡Hipotecar!— gritó con alegría tras recordar— suena a hipo y a manteca. Mamá decía que para quitar el hipo había que asustar a esa persona. Y el hipo se hace cuando comes mucha comida sin respirar bien. ¿Recuerdas que ella me hacía aguantar la respiración?— soltó un par de risillas y luego volvió a centrar su atención a la situación— Pero una casa no puede tener hipo ¿Qué significa?

—Significa, niño, que deben ver dónde mudarse y pagar una renta pequeña o dormir con los engranajes. Tu padre no puede pagar todo con el pequeño salario que gana y está debiendo dinero— respondió el hombre sin tacto alguno mientras encendía un cigarro. Kazuya, tras notar previamente esas intenciones, soltó a su padre y corrió hacia el sujeto para arrebatarle el cigarro— ¡Mamá no dejaba que fumaran dentro de la casa porque nos hacía daño! Como a ella— le regañó.

Toku tomó el cigarro y se lo regresó con respeto y en rotundo silencio bajo la mirada desilusionada y dolida de su propio hijo.

—Aiko no está, no regresará— advirtió con la intención de que dejara de nombrarla o decir las cosas como si ella estuviese. Era un capricho estúpido de su parte pero ambos ya debían asimilar la verdad de las cosas y adecuarse a nuevas reglas— El Señor Hanamiya y yo estamos hablando temas de adultos, Kazuya. Regresa ahora a tu cuarto. No quiero ninguna queja— advirtió en tono neutral sin mirarlo. El pequeño hizo un puchero de enojo mientras daba media vuelta y corría de regreso a su cuarto tirándose a la cama y escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

—Mamá no hubiese dejado que ese hombre entrara a esa casa si iba a hacernos daño— susurraba contra las sábanas— tampoco usar cigarros o decir que la casa debería tener hipo. ¡Él debería tenerlo así alguien lo mata del susto! — su voz quejosa seguía siendo amortiguada por la almohada. Si su padre lo escuchaba no cabía duda que lo regañaría como nunca antes en su vida. Se hablaban poco y ciertamente no quería tener una mala relación con el único familiar que le quedaba. Suspiró para relajarse y volteó para mirar el techo— pero no respondió a mi pregunta— se había ido sin saciar su curiosidad y la idea de regresar era altamente tentadora. No poseía un ordenador para buscar por Internet. Ni un teléfono o conexión siquiera.

 _Significa, niño, que deben ver dónde mudarse y pagar una renta pequeña o dormir con los engranajes. Tu padre no puede pagar todo con el pequeño salario que gana y está debiendo dinero._

 **Mudarse.**

 **Pagar.**

 **Deber dinero.**

Aquellas tres palabras clases tronaron en su mente haciendo un sonoro clic. Parpadeó asimilando la situación logrando encajar todas las piezas. No había dinero suficiente, ¿tenían problemas económicos? ¿Siempre había sido así? Aiko era ama de casa y los fines de semana tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante. No ganaba mucho dinero pero entre ambos lograban mantener todo a flote. Siempre supo, por ella, que su padre tenía algunos trabajos atrasados y por eso mismo muchas veces la paga era a mitad o un tercio de lo que debería ser. Más de una vez él no dormía y no comía con ellos para que no viesen su triste semblante carcomido por el estrés. Todo encajaba. Sin su madre los ingresos eran menores y Toku estaba doblemente deprimido. ¿Qué podía hacer él, un niño de cinco años? No podía trabajar para ayudar y los estudios que se acercaban necesitaban dinero. Si tan sólo los flojos asistentes de su padre no fueran…bueno, flojos, todo sería diferente. Su casa estaría sin riesgo de ser lo que fuese que sería (sin hipo, claro) y estarían como antes. Nada pasó.

—Te daré un mes para que lo pienses. Es bastante tiempo— musitó el hombre. Estar pensando le hizo perder por completo el resto de la conversación. Nuevamente interesado, se incorporó en la cama tratando de escuchar mejor. Si volvía a acercarse a la puerta no evitaría el impulso de regresar a la sala— gracias por la cordial bienvenida y la cerveza— Toku parece haber reído pero por cortesía, no por verdadero humor.

—Lo pensaré bien. Gracias por su preocupación— despidió su padre. Pudo escuchar el chirriar de la puerta principal abrirse y no resistió en asomarse levemente una vez más. El sujeto, Hanamiya, yacía acomodando un maletín en su mano de pie en el umbral de la puerta— por cierto…mi esposa no quería cigarros en casa. Ésta vez fue la excepción— declaró antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Para qué mentir? Esas últimas palabras de su padre le arrancaron una enorme sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad. Muchas veces Toku se hacía el hombre duro y, cuando menos era esperado, sus momentos de sinceridad atacaban. Un pequeño gesto que podía lograr grandes cosas. Él amaba a su madre, la seguía amando y siempre la amaría aunque no estuviese con ellos. Aunque ya no los despierte con el aroma a bollos caseros y galletas de vainilla con miel. Y esos pequeños detalles le hacían notar que aún estaba presente en sus memorias.

Claro. **Un pequeño gesto podría ser grande con el paso del tiempo.** "¿Cierto, mamá?". Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la mesita donde estaba su pequeña lata con ahorros. La contempló unos segundos y, con seguridad, la tomó entre sus manitas y salió corriendo en dirección a su padre. "Esa gorra podrá esperar". Sonoramente y haciendo que las monedas se golpearan con fuerza dentro de la alcancía, la depositó en la mesa de la cocina. Toku sintió en repentino sonido y volteó en el acto. Tantas sorpresas en una misma hora lo matarían de un infarto. Miró confuso a su hijo mientras se acercaba dubitativo, como si el pequeño estuviese delirando. Kazuya sólo permaneció en silencio y empujó la lata suavemente hasta el otro extremo donde él se situaba. Esperó que la tomara y, en cuanto la esperada acción contraria se llevó a cabo, habló.

—No es mucho pero puede servirte. Sólo son monedas porque nunca me das los billetes que sobran de las compras— fingió estar molesto.

Toku se quedó sin habla mirando el objeto entre sus manos y su hijo. Una y otra vez tratando de articular alguna palabra pero le fue imposible. Detuvo sus orbes en dirección al pequeño y él pudo divisar unas sutiles curvas en las comisuras de sus labios esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

 **A veces el mundo es tan grande que se olvida de los pequeños detalles.**

 **Pero muchos olvidan que, para ser alguien grande, primero se debe ser pequeño. No importa lo débil que sea ese gesto, puede ser enorme con el paso del tiempo.**

Y Kazuya simplemente sonrió de regreso.


End file.
